


Favorite Cereal

by Koehler



Series: Hollywood U fics [2]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I tried to make it gender neutral, Reader-Insert, again..., it's short, my second fanfic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunt teases the reader over their choice of cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also posted on my Tumblr at koehlerhwu. It is very short and my second attempt at fanfiction. Just posting it here now

(Y/N) dipped the metal spoon into the chocolatey milk, scooping up the cereal. (Y/N) raised the spoon out of the milk and was about to take a bite when they noticed Hunt glaring at them from across the kitchen, looking slightly amused as he took a sip of his coffee.

“What now? What did I do wrong this time?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Your choice of breakfast food, however, is atrocious.”

“What’s wrong with it?” (Y/N) stood, walking across the tiles, to stand in front of Thomas. “It’s too sweet and sugary. You look like a child when eating it.”

“Easy for me to look like a child next to you. Remind me again how terrifying it was to constantly have to hide from dinosaurs.” Hunt rolled his eyes. “I’m only 37.” (Y/N) smiled, taking a bite of the cereal. Turning, they set the bowl down on the table. “You’re the one missing out. This ‘nasty sugary stuff’ tastes like heaven.”

“Oh does it now?” Hunt spun (Y/N) around, pushing their chin upwards and kissing them. (Y/N) could taste the bitter coffee that he was just drinking, all rational thoughts escaping their mind. It was the best coffee (Y/N) had ever tasted. (Y/N) felt Hunt smiling, and (Y/N) couldn’t stop their grin either. Hunt wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist, pulling them even closer.  

When he eventually pulled back, Hunt was smiling. “You’re right, it does taste like heaven.”


End file.
